Seth Knows
by jewel21
Summary: [Slash] Sequel to my TreySeth pool fic 'Guilty Pleasures.'


Disclaimer: I don't own The OC. It belongs to a bunch of people I don't know and Fox.  
A/N: This story contains slash. If you find youself offended by such pairings or are underaged, please don't read. You've been warned. For those who don't mind a little guy on guy action, reviews are very much appreciated and will make me want to write more :D  
Rating: Hard R for adult themes

* * *

Seth Knows

Seth loves the sounds that Trey makes when he comes, the harsh gutteral sounds that escape his lips to reverberate among the otherwise empty room. Each intake of breath is ragged against his ear and scorches the side of his face before sending shivers down his spine.

It has been a week since the pool incident where Seth had been left with a severe case of blue balls. For three nights straight he had awoken to find myself sporting a massive hard-on as Trey's promise of 'later' resounded in his ears. A case so severe that not even his right hand or all the late night porno films on tv could ease the ache that Trey's touch had ignited within him.

On the fourth night, his parents went out to dinner and Ryan had gone to visit Marissa, and Trey had waited two minutes and forty-eight seconds before backing him up painfully against the kitchen counter and plunging his hand down the front of his pants to stroke and pull at the hardened flesh. He still gets red when he thinks about fast he'd come. Shaken and dumbstruck, he'd remained motionless as Trey had grabbed his chin with his free hand and placed his lips against his own in a bruising kiss, before smirking and walking back out to the pool house, the epitome of control. It had taken Seth another five minutes to find the strength to push himself away from the counter and up to his room where he had proceeded to change and later have a very long and halting conversation with Captain Oats about what had transpired in the kitchen.

The fifth night had resulted in Seth spending the evening from hell sandwiched between Ryan and his parents watching a movie while sneaking furtive glances at Trey, his mind recalling in vivid detail the incidents in the pool and kitchen, until flustered he had to reach nonchalantly for a couch cushion and place it in his lap, all the while trying to ignore Ryan's probing gaze and Trey's amused one.

The sixth day, he'd faked being sick to get out of school and Trey had spent the better part of the afternoon teaching him the fine art of giving head. He can still taste Trey in the back of his throat.

But tonight is their riskiest encounter by far and this knowledge makes Seth even harder. This time Ryan and his parents aren't gone but rather sleeping, his parents in their bedroom at the end of the hall and Ryan back in the pool house. Seth had overheard Trey telling Ryan earlier that afternoon that all those windows surrounding him was in such direct contrast to the 8X10 cell he'd had to live in for the better part of a year that he found it unnerving and much prefered the sanctuary of being enclosed by four solid walls. Seth could practically see the questions forming in Ryan's head but thankfully his taciturn nature had held fast and for once Seth was grateful when Ryan had simply said he'd pack up his stuff from the main house and move back into the pool house by that evening.

The feel of a warm mouth enclosing around his dick causes him to direct his attention back onto Trey, and Seth watches through wide-eyes as Trey glides his tongue over his length, gently probing at the sensitive head before once more encasing him in the wet heat of his mouth. Seth allows his eyes to close in bliss, the only sounds in the room is that of his harsh breathing and the noises Trey is making that Seth finds are turning him almost as much as the wicked things Trey is doing with his tongue and teeth. As Trey changes position, using calloused hands to fondle his balls while simultaneously using blunt teeth to scrape along the sides of his dick, Seth finds his eyes shooting open, a shocked gasp escaping through sex-swollen lips, to stare blindly at the ceiling before focusing on Captain Oats perched on the side stand next to him.

Staring at his childhood friend through glazed eyes, Seth has the ridiculous urge to turn him around to face the wall. It's one thing to explain his sexcapades but it's completely another thing to have Oats witness it first hand. The urge to escape from Captain Oat's disapproving stare gets stronger and he raises his hand only to have Trey's hands encase both of his wrists, pinning them down onto the mattress. His grip is strong and Seth knows he'll probably have bruises in the morning and the knowledge that he'll most likely have to explain to Ryan his parents why he's decided to wear long-sleeves in 90 degree weather for the better part of a week fills him with both nervousness and excitement.

"Look at **me**." Trey orders, intense blue eyes probing lust-filled brown ones and Seth nods silently, sighing in pleasure as Trey once more envelopes Seth's flesh in his mouth. Normally brimming with energy and unable to sit still for any period of time, it seems only Trey has found the secret to shutting him up. Sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Although, Seth can't help thinking, even during sex he isn't entirely quiet. His mind tends to speed along at a hundred miles and hour and these really embarrassing, abnormally high-pitched girlie sounds tend to escape from his lips no matter how hard he tries to stifle them. Although, he's been doing a fairly decent job of trying to keep them in check if the bloody mess where his teeth have bitten into the tender flesh of the inside of his cheek is any indication.

He sometimes finds himself wondering what Luke and the other water polo players who urinated in his shoes the past three years would say if they knew just how accurate their accusations were all these years. Although, Luke's dad is gay now and he supposes that would probably deter him from saying anything too judgemental. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to have Ryan discover him and Trey together. Would it ruin their friendship forever or would Trey find a way to convince Ryan to join in? The latter makes him even harder. He knows it's sick and twisted but it is also unbelievably and undeniably hot and he knows he's definitely more fucked up than he had originally feared.

And suddenly Trey is doing that scrapping thing with his teeth again that Seth loves so fuckin' much. Just when he thinks it couldn't possibly get any better, Trey's finger starts to gently probe into him and then he moans deep in his throat. The vibrations travel down the length of his dick and he feels his balls tighten seconds before the blinding white light explodes behind his eyes and he in turn explodes inside Trey's mouth. He's pretty sure despite his best efforts, some of those embarrassing girlie-like sounds that he's been trying so desperately to keep at bay all night have escaped the prison of his mouth. The amused smirk that adorns Trey's features after swallowing reflectively and sliding off of him only cement his suspicions and he feels his cheeks redden.

He watches boneless, unable to even lift his head, as Trey quickly dresses. He continues to watch as Trey flashes him one last smirk before slipping out the door and back to his room in the off-chance that the seal-like noises that had escaped from Seth's lips moments before had awoken his parents.

Naked and spent, Seth lies in the tangled mess of his bed covers thinking about just how fucked up his life has gotten since Trey's arrival, how fucked up he's become in turn, and how he never wants it to end.

Fin.


End file.
